Home for the Holidays
by BannaLuver
Summary: After being in Scotland for the past three years, Anna Smith is back home just in time for the holidays. Written for the batessecretservice secret santa exchange for Tumblr for revfrog. I hope you enjoy this tale revfrog and a very Merry Christmas to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a four part Banna Christmas story for the batessecretservice Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr for revfrog. I hope you enjoy this gift revfrog and please know you've been in my thoughts. Merry Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Downton Abbey_.

* * *

"Anna!"

Mary Crawley was Anna Smith's oldest and best friend. They had met each other when they both had started school many years prior and from that point on they had built a strong and lasting friendship.

"Mary!" Anna squealed with delight as she stepped inside the Crawley residence she had grown to love and consider her second home over the years. She immediately gave Mary a big hug, and Mary returned the embrace as both of them giggled at seeing each other again.

Breaking the embrace and pulling back to look at Anna, Mary inquired, "How was your flight?"

Anna began shedding her coat as Mary closed the door.

"It wasn't too bad considering it's holiday travel time."

Mary took Anna's coat from her and hung it up on the peg on the wall before replying, "I can't believe you're finally home for good and just in time for Christmas."

With a deep breath, Anna answered, "I know. I've been gone too long. It already feels wonderful being back."

Anna's employer had transferred her to Scotland three years ago to work for a popular magazine there. It had been an easy decision to make for the most part aside from having to leave her family and friends behind. It didn't take her long to adjust to her new and exciting surroundings, and her position as head of photography at the magazine had opened up an array of opportunities for her. The latest opportunity being her chance to come back to Yorkshire and work for a sister magazine to the one she had been working for.

"Well, I know I'm certainly glad you're back. I've been needing someone to gallivant with other than Edith and Henry. I do love Henry, but sometimes I need another sensible woman my age to speak to."

Mary gave Anna a small smile as though indicating she may be blabbing on too much. Anna responded by giving Mary a smile in return and saying she had missed there girl time as well.

Mary was motioning for Anna to join her in the sitting room when the french doors leading to the back patio opened, sending a chilling air into the room.

"It looks so incredibly amazing!"

Mary and Anna looked on as two men entered the sitting room.

"Papa could you please close the doors. It's freezing," Mary said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

The two men looked in Mary's direction and were caught off guard by the both of them standing there.

"Yes. Oh and hello Anna," Robert Crawley, Mary's father, said before he turned and quickly closed the doors.

He then turned around again and continued, "I thought you were arriving tomorrow."

"I was able to get an earlier flight and when I spoke with Mary she said it would be alright to pop by."

Anna smiled shyly as she looked to Robert and then to the gentleman standing near him whom she had met before. He was standing tall with one hand in his trouser pocket, the other was gripping a cane that looked to be wrapped in white and red electrical tape. She could have sworn his cheeks had turned slightly pink when her eyes drifted to the cane then back to him. She found it adorable he seemed embarrassed by it.

"Of course it is! We are glad to have you back," Robert replied joyfully.

"Thank you," Anna said politely.

"Anna, do you remember papa's best mate John?" Mary asked as she looked at Anna and then to John.

"Where are my manners? Anna this is John Bates. John this is Anna Smith," Robert interjected as he clapped a hand on John's shoulder.

"Yes, we've met before," Anna responded kindly. "Hello again, Mr. Bates."

They had indeed met on a few occasions before. All she could remember was he worked with Robert, he was married, and he had the most soulful pair of eyes she had ever looked into. It was a pair of eyes one couldn't easily forget.

"Hello, Miss Smith," John replied as he finally found his voice.

"Since we're all acquainted again. Let's have a seat and get caught up," Mary suggested.

Anna and Mary sat themselves down on the couch, and the men perched themselves on armchairs opposite the ladies. When John hooked his cane to the chair Mary made a comment.

"Papa did you do that to his cane?"

Mary looked to her father waiting a response.

"Isn't it delightful? I should have done this years ago!"

Mary tutted at her father's immaturity though it seemed all men were immature not just her father.

"I think it looks rather festive," Anna said as a hint of a smile ghosted across her face, her words gaining John's attention.

"It's a large candy cane, so I guess that makes Bates a giant elf."

Robert laughed at his own words but quickly quieted down as John offered him a not-so-friendly look in his direction.

"Only kidding mate. Only kidding. Though the walking stick does look awesome."

"Anyways," Mary said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So, how long do you think you'll be here?"

Anna looked to Mary. "I think I'm here for good. Scotland was great, but I missed living here. I don't think I'll have transfer anymore unless I request it."

"So, you're here for Christmas then. Have any plans?" Robert asked as he crossed one leg over the other.

"My parents will be on a cruise in the Caribbean during Christmas, so my only plans are to stay home for now."

"Nonsense. You're invited to come here of course. We're having a big Christmas party and dinner. We've invited a lot of people and it's not going to be a normal Christmas."

"Not a normal Christmas?" Anna asked with some confusion written on her face.

"He's decided to do an unorthodox Christmas dinner. A flavors of the world kind of thing," added John.

"I don't want to give it all away, so you must come."

Just then Cora and Henry were walking through the front door.

"Hello!" Cora said as she entered. "Anna! I thought you weren't in until tomorrow."

"I got an early flight," Anna replied as she stood to quickly embrace Cora.

"Hello, nice to see you again," said Henry as he kindly shook Anna's hand.

"You too, Henry. It feels like forever since I saw you at your wedding."

"It really has," Henry smiled.

"Robert, Mary would you mind helping me and Henry in with the supplies we bought for the party?"

"Not at all, darling," Robert answered as he made his way to his feet.

Both he and Mary followed Cora and Henry outside, leaving Anna and John alone.

"So, how have you been?" Anna started.

"Been well other than Robert vandalizing my walking stick," John joked.

Anna chuckled as she replied, "I like it. It fits in with the season."

John shrugged as Anna's composure came back.

"Are you still working with Robert? From what I remember you two were running a software company?"

"Yes still doing the same old."

They were broken from their brief conversation when the Crawleys came bustling back inside with several bags in each of their hands and began making their way into the kitchen.

"Looks like he wasn't kidding about a big party," Anna said as her eyes drifted back to John's.

"He's never been one to do anything unless it's big," John replied with a pointed look to Anna.

Anna smiled with narrowing eyes as the others began filtering back into the room. Cora and Mary were excited to hear about Anna's life over the last three years even though she did keep in contact with Mary during her time away. Anna was more than happy to tell a few tales but was interested in catching up with everyone else as well, including the man in front of her who was focused intently on what she was saying.

"So, is there a dress code for this big bash Robert?" Anna asked, trying to turn the conversation away from herself.

"Not casual. Not formal. Somewhere in the middle," Robert replied with a shrug.

"That means a nice dress will do," Mary whispered to Anna to clarify, which made the both of them chuckle.

"I didn't get to see the guest list by the way," Mary said, looking to her mother.

"I'll go get it. We need to see if we've forgotten anyone anyways," Cora replied before standing to her feet.

"So Bates, Robert is being gracious enough to give you a few days off," Henry stated in jest.

"Yes, Rob has always been fair to me in that regard." John shifted in his chair as he looked to Henry.

"Bates deserves all the time I give him. I couldn't ask for a better partner and friend," Robert interjected. He cleared his throat before continuing, "My, that was strong talk for an Englishman."

"Here it is," Cora said as she handed the guest list to Mary before sitting back down.

"Okay, let's see..."

Mary scanned over the list of people who had been invited. There were several people who are friends of her parents, a few people her sister, Edith, knew and some that could have been business acquaintances. She noticed the Moseley's were on the list. Joseph Molesley's father owned the floral shop they frequented, so both families had remained close. As her eyes roamed further down the page, she stopped on three names that made her eyes go wide.

"Surely you didn't invite the Riley's," Mary said in a shocked tone to her parents when she looked up from the list.

"They've been on the list for the last three years," Robert replied.

Anna's throat tightened at the mention of the Riley's. It was a name she hadn't heard since she had left the area, and it was one she wished she hadn't heard again.

"Yes but this year is different. Everyone knew Anna was more than likely going to be here," Mary said in her friend's defense.

"It's okay. I can make other plans," Anna offered as the awkwardness of the conversation was in full swing.

"Nonsense!" Mary and Robert said at the same time.

"It may be best," Anna said but not before seeing John's facial expression change to one of concern.

"If he's going to be in issue just bring a date. We won't mind another guest will we Cora," Robert said as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, I..." Anna tired to start and then tired again. "I don't know anyone to bring."

"Anna, you don't have to be forced to bring a date. We'll just uninvite them," Mary offered.

"Mary," Cora chided, "We can't invite them. It wouldn't be right."

"Your mother is right. It would be rude," chimed Robert.

Mary rolled her eyes at her parents. She really couldn't care less if it was rude or not.

"Really, it's okay. It's not worth the fuss," Anna added with a raised hand to wave off this new found problem.

"How about Bates here?" Robert said bluntly.

John turned his head to look at Robert.

"He'll be here anyways. He can be your pretend date for the night." Robert had a satisfied smile on his face from his idea.

Anna felt slightly confused for a moment. Mr. Bates was a married man. Why would Robert suggest he be her date for the night? The whole situation was making her uncomfortable and the room felt warmer.

"I don't..."

Anna instantly continued speaking after stammering. It sounded like she was immediately rejecting him which wasn't the case, but how could it work? The look in John's eyes made her explain.

"I don't think Mrs. Bates would approve," Anna said tentatively as her eyes found a spot on the highly polished wood floor to stare at.

"You have been gone longer than I thought," Robert replied with a laugh.

Anna looked back up in confusion from Robert's laughter.

John raised a hand to Robert before saying in Anna's direction, "My ex-wife and I divorced over a year ago."

Anna's embarrassment only heightened then.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear it," Anna replied kindly, feeling stupid she didn't know, but then how could she have known?

"It was for the best," John stated with a sad smile.

"So, how about it hm? You'll both be at the party and you can just hang out and talk."

From John's point of view, he could see Anna struggling with what to say, so he decided to speak up first.

"Would you mind being my pretend date on Christmas night, Anna?"

Anna's eyes snapped to his and somehow she felt calmer when she gazed into his deep, hazel eyes.

It couldn't hurt. He wasn't married, and this way she could still attend the party without feeling as vulnerable. They knew enough of each other to hang out on Christmas.

"Only if you are sure," Anna said back.

"I am."

"Well, that's all settled then. It's at 6 and please come hungry." Robert clapped his hands as everything came together.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Anna was walking along the pavement towards her old favorite haunt. It was a small and cozy coffee shop on the corner of one of the less congested areas in town. It had mix matched furnishings such as couches, armchairs, and wooden tables with delicate cravings. Her favorite spot had been on the worn out brown leather couch in front of the fireplace. The rectangle coffee table, which was unbalanced in its legs and sat in front of the couch, would always teeter when she placed her coffee and book down. But she loved it and it's unique character.

As she approached the shop, she could already smell the familiar scent of the house roasts she used to indulge in at least twice a week sometimes more. The building looked exactly the same on the outside except the front door was now a bright red instead of the brown it had been. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. The aroma was the smell of home to her, and she felt a peace being in her familiar environment. With a gentle push and a turn of the doorknob, she entered the warm, inviting space. She briefly looked up to the chalkboard menu before she walked up the to encounter and ordered her drink. She paid and within a minute or so she was handed a steaming cup of dark roast coffee. After thanking the employee, she turned around and added some milk and sugar into the cup before topping it with a lid.

There was quiet instrumental Christmas music playing over the small speakers in the corners of the room, adding even more comfort and warmth to the shop. As she turned to the right the worn, brown leather couch came into view as well as the coffee table and fireplace. There was a man sitting to one side of the couch with a newspaper hiding his face. Anna took a quick sip of her coffee as she looked him over starting with his caramel brown Oxford shoes. Her eyes scanned further up to see he was wearing dark blue denims and a long sleeved black shirt. She didn't really know why she had taken the time to take the man all in but something seemed familiar. She took a couple of steps in the direction of the couch when she saw the candy cane striped walking stick propped up against the side the man was occupying. She stopped when she realized it was Mr. Bates she had just fully checked out, either that or some other man was walking around with a candy striped cane. That didn't seem likely, so she decided to walk even closer to the couch.

"May I sit here?"

Anna asked the question somewhat hesitantly. She didn't want to bother Mr. Bates if he was enjoying his alone time, but she really wanted to sit near the fire.

It was only a couple of seconds before John was lowering the newspaper from his face to see who had asked him the question. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was Miss Smith who had asked to join him.

"Oh, hello," John offered politely as Anna held onto her large coffee cup with both hands.

"Mr. Bates, hello," Anna said, looking surprised to see him although she had already figured it out.

"How are you?" John asked as he folded the newspaper to a more manageable size.

"I'm well."

"Wonderful."

Anna fidgeted before asking, "So, do you mind?" She released her cup from one hand and pointed to the other side of the couch.

"No. I mean no of course not. Please." John motioned for her to sit.

Anna sighed contentedly as the leather beckoned her into its warmth. She sat her cup on the coffee table only to have it teeter as she did, making her grin inwardly. It was almost like she had never left.

"What brings you to this side of town?" John asked as a way to break the ice.

Anna stared into the glowing embers and unbuttoned her coat as she replied, "This was my favorite place before I left for Scotland. I'm so very glad nothing has changed other than the color of the front door."

She shrugged out of her coat and laid it across the arm of the couch.

"This spot in particular was my favorite spot in the whole place. I guess it still is," she proceeded with a small smile in John's direction.

"Really? I found this place about three years ago, and this is my usual spot. Something about the worn leather and the fire," John replied as he crossed his right leg over his left, turning his upper body just enough to hold a conversation with Anna.

"So, you've been keeping my spot saved for me then," she teased good-naturedly.

"It appears that way doesn't it? I would have never known this was your spot. That is until you walked in today."

"Well, now you know Mr. Bates," Anna smirked and picked up her cup, making the table teeter once more.

"Would you mind if I kept this side of the couch as my spot?" John suggested as he ran one hand along the newspaper, his eyes following the movement of his hand.

"Well, it seems you've taken good care of it, so I don't mind sharing."

Anna sipped on her coffee then and turned her head to look at the fire once more. Silence fell between them, and John opened his newspaper and flipped it inside out to read the areas he hadn't yet read.

John felt different as he sat quietly next to Anna. He had met her on a few occasions years prior and had always thought she was gorgeous even though he was married at the time. He still remembered how she seemed to light up a room without even trying or realizing she was doing so. Now, he sat within a cushion's length of her, and he couldn't find any words to say. What could he possibly say to a young, beautiful woman who had a fantastic career. He had no clue so he glanced over the same newspaper article until he had something of substance to say.

Anna was using her beverage as an excuse for not speaking. She wanted to say something but didn't know quite what to say. She could talk about herself or ask him about himself, but they barely knew each other really. She had met him on the rare occasion in which his presence always commanded the room he was standing in. He was a married man back then, and she had lofty dreams which had turned into reality, therefore sending her to Scotland. Maybe it was discomfort on both of their parts with the arrangement they had set up. She didn't feel uncomfortable though, not really. It would just be another opportunity to talk with him more and make sure her ex knew she wasn't available. Maybe he was uncomfortable though since he barely knew anything about her.

"Scotland," Anna said aloud with nothing else attached to it. Her cheeks reddened as she realized she just said 'Scotland' aloud.

"Hm? Scotland?" John asked as he looked in her direction.

She recovered as best she could.

"Yes, Scotland. Have you ever been?"

She sat her cup down so she couldn't distract herself again, and she turned on the cushion to look at him better.

"I have. I actually have family in Scotland," he replied as he laid his newspaper down onto the coffee table.

"That's nice."

"Did you like it there?"

"I did. The landscapes were breath taking, and the people were friendly. I found myself missing home though. I just felt lead to come back especially when the job opportunity opened up here."

"So, you're already settled then?"

"I am. I have a small cottage a few blocks from here. I had the option of moving back in with my family, but that was simply not a option for me."

They both chuckled at her words, and John nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any big projects coming up?" John asked in genuine interest. He had seen some of the work she had done for the Scottish magazine she worked for. She was incredibly talented. It was no wonder the magazine had wanted her. She could probably go to any magazine she wished and find employment.

"Not until after the first of the year. I'm thankful for the holiday and the time to transition back."

"Yes, holidays are always nice." John continued tentatively, "Speaking of holidays, I hope you didn't think me forward yesterday with the pretend date thing."

John had been brooding about the whole situation since it had happened. He didn't want to seem forward, but in a way he was looking forward to spending Christmas evening in Anna's company.

"Oh, not at all. I thought I sounded rude. I never thanked you for agreeing to do it so thank you."

"You could never be rude," John replied instantly without thinking about it. He didn't back track however because it was the truth. "No thanks is needed. You're saving me from having to entertain Rob all night."

Peals of laughter came from the both of them then as mental imagines of John having to deal with Robert all evening came to mind.

"Seems we are doing each other a favor," she said with a hint of sass.

John hummed his agreement as he smiled at Anna.

"I see you've decided to keep the candy cane look," Anna pointed out as she looked at the handle of the cane.

"Well... you said it was festive, so I decided to keep it for a while," John replied truthfully yet shyly.

Anna felt a warmth spread within her.

"It is festive. It should be a tradition really."

"Maybe," John countered.

"You could do different candy canes each year like tutti-frutti colours and so on!" Anna suggested as she tucked her legs underneath her which positioned her closer to John.

"Now you're pushing it Miss Smith," John said in a mock serious tone before they both giggled.

They chatted for a while longer before Anna needed to make a move.

"Well, I best be off before I mold to this couch and never get up again."

Anna rose to her feet and collected her coat. As she shrugged on her coat, John stood as well.

"So, I'll see you two evenings from now?" Anna asked as she buttoned the last button on her coat.

"Yes, I could never stand up someone as lovely as you."

John's neck and cheeks pinked as Anna's did the same. It seemed his mind didn't want to filter his words when it came to speaking with her.

"I mean. Yes, yes I'll be there at six," he said sheepishly, his hands finding his trouser pockets.

Anna picked up her coffee cup and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear before replying, "Until then, Mr. Bates."

"Until then," John echoed.

Anna smiled and began walking towards the entrance. She stopped halfway, turning her upper body to speak again.

"I'm counting on you to keep our spots safe."

John stood up straighter as he realized she had turned around to address him one more time. He could not help the grin that formed across his features as Anna looked at him with an underlying cheekiness.

"As I am counting on you now as well," he said as smoothly as he could though all he could think about was her saying 'our spots'.

Anna's smile widened before she turned back around. She dropped her cup into the recycle bin before turning the doorknob and stepping out into the chilly, winter air.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Your wonderful reviews make my day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The evening of Christmas had arrived and Anna was making her way to the front entrance of the Crawley residence. She had fretted over what to wear earlier in the day and in the end had decided on a midnight blue cocktail dress with silver heels. Hoping she wasn't the last to arrive, she rang the bell and waited.

Within seconds, the door opened and Henry greeted Anna warmly.

"Happy Christmas, Anna. Welcome."

Henry stepped back to allow Anna to enter and offered to take her coat.

"Thank you. Happy Christmas to you as well."

After her coat was placed in the coat closet, Henry motioned her into the sitting room. The room had completely transformed from when she was last there a few days ago. There was a large Christmas tree brightly decorated and gleaming. There were wait staff floating around with nibbles and drinks on silver trays, and a string quartet was playing softly in the corner of the room.

As she continued to look around, she didn't recognize any of the other guests, so she approached the Christmas tree and stood looking at all the fine, intricate baubles. They were stunning, and if she had to guess she would say they were all hand made.

"Happy Christmas."

Anna felt a tingling course through her spine as the familiar voice whispered close to her ear. In all honesty, she didn't need to turn around at all to know who had just greeted her, but she turned around all the same to see the man standing behind her.

He probably thought she was mad at the look she had on her face when she turned. She couldn't seem to control it however because he looked absolutely gorgeous.

He looked taller than she had ever seen him in the black suit he was wearing. The dark green necktie gliding down his chest grabbed her attention against his crisp white shirt. His silver tie clip with his initials engraved in the metal made her knees go weak, but nothing compared to how he was looking at her in that moment. His hair was combed and held in place by a small amount of product except for one lock that had fallen over his brow, making him look even more attractive. She shouldn't be checking him out like this not when they were just friends. They were simply helping each other out tonight, and she needed to keep her feelings in check.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Bates," she smiled in reply.

John had watched her cross the room from the kitchen when she arrived. She appeared to be mesmerized by the change of scenery, and he could not help but to look at her in her dark blue dress and watch her hair as it cascaded in waves down her back. When she had stopped at the tree was when he knew he had to be nearer to her even if it was only pretend and only for tonight.

"You might call me John if we are to be each others dates tonight," John suggested with a look that made Anna have to swallow.

"Right. Of course...John."

They shared a mutual smile before they both looked back at the tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" John practically purred.

"It is. I love Christmas trees. They can tell so many stories about the family who decorates them."

"And you would tell a story with yours?" John asked as he looked down and over to her.

"Oh yes. Each bauble would represent something special," she replied with underlying truth and excitement as their eyes met.

"You're both here! Happy Christmas!" Robert boomed as he came up behind them.

Both John and Anna turned around to greet him.

"Happy Christmas," they both replied.

"In half an hour we'll head outside. So take your time and mingle," Robert said before making his way to another group of guests.

"Outside?" Anna asked confused.

"There is a large tent outside with heat lamps so we won't be freezing."

"That's good to know."

Mary, Edith, and a few others came round to chat with them as more party goers came into the room. It was then they noticed Joe and Phyllis Molesley making their way towards them.

"Hello Anna, I had no idea you were back in town," Joe said as he smiled and nodded towards them both in greeting.

"Hello Joe, Phyllis, I haven't been back very long. I'm afraid the news is just trickling out naturally."

Anna looked to Phyllis then who stepped forward to embrace her.

"It's so good to have you back. It feels like forever since I've spoken to you," Phyllis said kindly before breaking the embrace and speaking to John.

"Hello John, it's been ages since you've visited the shop."

"I've been lacking in reasons to purchase flowers," John said, trying to make light of his reason for not visiting.

"Well, maybe that will change soon enough," Phyllis responded with mirth in her gaze.

"Perhaps," John replied simply.

"So, are you two here together tonight?" Joe asked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"John is my date tonight yes," Anna said with a smile playing on her lips. It made her feel lighter and happier somehow from saying it.

"That is lovely. Joe and I are going to greet Robert and Cora. We'll catch up with you two later," Phyllis said.

"I'll find you later Phyllis. We need a proper catch up and maybe a dance or two."

Anna giggled and so did Phyllis in agreement.

After their conversation had ended with the Molesleys, John and Anna had drifted back over to the Christmas tree.

"This isn't our first time sharing a Christmas together," Anna mentioned casually as her eyes shifted slowly through the baubles she hadn't seen.

John could only smile yet cringe at remembering that Christmas more than five years ago.

"No, it's not," John replied with an exhale, feeling embarrassment rise as he thought of his former wife's actions and words.

"It feels so long ago. Too long."

John wanted to look to her and implore what she meant by her words, but he didn't. It wasn't his place to dig even though he truly did want to know why it felt too long since they had last shared a Christmas.

In the next moment, the french doors opened to the patio and other guests were shuffling their way outside to the tent area.

"Shall we?" John murmured has he offered his arm to Anna.

Anna nodded and placed her hand into the crook of his elbow. They walked outside and were met with the icy air. It wasn't a long walk to the large, white tent, but it was enough for the wind to cut through the both of them. When they came inside the tent, they were welcomed with the warmth of the heat lamps.

"Stand here," John said as she dropped his arm and gently guided Anna closer to one of the heat lamps. She had already begun shivering even though they were only outside for a minute. John hooked his walking stick to the back of a chair and began unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"John, you don't have to do that," Anna protested as she ran her hands up and down her arms in attempt to get her body heat back. She felt rather silly already being so cold after only a minute of being outside.

"It will help you warm quicker," he insisted as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and placed it around Anna's shoulders.

"There, it looks better on you anyways."

They chuckled and Anna pulled the jacket tighter around her, subconsciously breathing in his scent as she did.

"Better?"

"Much. I'll give it back in a few minutes," she replied with a shy smile.

"No rush at all."

They heard Robert speaking then after a few clinks of a knife sounded against a champagne glass. They turned to look at Robert, and that was when Anna noticed her ex, Adam Riley, standing next to his parents and smirking in her direction. She looked away was quickly as possible, snapping her eyes to look at Robert and not at him. She didn't know what she ever saw in him. He was the same age as her and had attended the same university. He had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and the most cunning, deceitful smile of anyone she ever knew. Maybe it had been his charm that had won her over but as time went on that charm wore off.

"This is quite an unorthodox Christmas dinner, but I hope you enjoy the many flavors the world has to offer. Thank you again for celebrating Christmas with us this year," Robert finished as everyone applauded his short speech.

John turned to face Anna as he suggested, "Looks like there is tons of food over there. Would you like to go look at 'the many flavors the world has to offer?' "

"Yes, I'm quite famished really."

With that, John took up his walking stick and they made their way over to the food which had been laid out on tables formed in a circle. There were place cards at each table indicating where the foods had originated from and what flavors would be present in the foods. There was an overabundance of choices such as Italian, Greek, Mediterranean, Thai, Mexican, American style food, and so on.

"I've never had a Christmas dinner like this, though I think I'm enjoying it already," Anna said as she added a pot sticker to her plate.

"I haven't either. Everything looks delicious though."

When they had finished filling their plates, they had found a table and sat their plates down. John had insisted on collecting their drinks, letting Anna know gently that he could manage.

Anna was about to sit down when Adam came up quietly behind her.

"Well, well. Hello again darling," Adam greeted cheerfully.

Anna turned to face him and with a grimace replied, "I am not your darling."

"Not the hello I expected to receive. You look so incredibly perfect. I've missed you since you've been way. Have you missed me?"

"The nerve of the man," Anna thought to herself.

He stepped one step closer as his smile widened.

"No," Anna said bluntly.

"Ahh come on. You're back now. We can pick up where we left off."

Adam was attempting to speak again when John arrived back at the table. John placed the drinks on the table while taking in Anna's facial expression and body language.

"Hello, everything alright?" John asked Anna as he placed a hand to her lower back which was still covered by his suit jacket.

Anna only nodded and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He knew she wasn't telling the truth and for probably a good reason.

"And you are?" John asked as his gaze shifted from Anna to the man standing in front of them.

"Riley. Adam Riley, and you might be?"

"John Bates," John replied curt enough to send a signal to the man.

"Are you a family member of Anna's? Maybe an uncle I have never met?"

"He's my boyfriend actually," Anna stated as one hand drifted to John's lower back, hugging him closer to her side.

Adam laughed out loud at the thought even to the point of clapping his hands together.

John had not flinched at all at his sudden new status though inwardly he was curious as to why she had decided on boyfriend instead of date. He would go along with wherever she was taking this though.

"No really," Adam said as he calmed down.

"I'm serious Adam. I'm with John and if you ever thought me coming back here was to be with you then you were mistaken," Anna responded.

Adam crossed his arms in front of his chest and began scanning his eyes over John. He had no clue what Anna saw in the bloke.

"Is there a problem?" John asked firmly as he felt the man's eyes on him.

"No, but we'll see who Anna ends up leaving with tonight. Me or a geriatric with a giant candy cane keeping him from falling over."

If John hadn't of moved first, Anna would have stepped forward and slapped him. John stepped within a breath of the small man in front of him and stared him dead pan in the face.

John whispered, "If I ever hear you speak ill of Anna in any way or make an advance towards her that is not welcome, this geriatric will show you how agile he really is."

Adam's eyes widened at John's boldness. He didn't think he had it in him to threaten him.

"I think you best leave us be Adam," Anna said coldly as John continued to stare a hole through him, daring him to make another comment about Anna.

"You know where to find me," Adam replied as he backed up and looked to Anna.

"Don't worry, Adam. She won't come looking," John stated with a wicked grin.

With that, Adam left and disappeared to the other side of the tent. Anna looked to John then to apologize.

"I'm sorry, John. I should have never agreed to pull you into my troubles in the first place. He has never gotten over the fact I want absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Please, don't apologize. Let's not give him the pleasure of discussing him. Now, where were we?"

Anna smiled and took John's jacket from her shoulders. She draped it along the back of her chair before sitting herself down. John took the seat next to her, and they began eating their rather odd Christmas dinner.

"American cheeseburger, pot stickers, hummus and pita bread, nice choices," John said as he glanced at Anna's plate.

"It's not every Christmas you get to eat so many different things. Yours looks..."

Anna scrunched up her nose as she took in John's plate.

"Mine looks like what?" John said in mock offense.

"It.. well.. spaghetti and fruit on one plate?"

"There are no rules when it comes to the unorthodox Christmas dinner I'll have you know," John countered teasingly as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Duly noted."

They shared a shy smile as they began eating. Anna took in her surroundings and noticed fairy lights were strung up along the top of the tent, illuminating the space as well as a few other lights. There was a small dance floor in the corner opposite the circle of food. There was a sound system next to the floor, and the string quartet had made their way outside as well.

She was broken from her eye wandering when John spoke.

"So, I moved up the ranks from date to boyfriend," John teased as they conversed over their dinner. A few more guests had sat down at their table so John spoke quietly.

Anna's eyes met John's after the words were spoken. It was said in a manner to suggest it would be silly to consider, but she could swear his eyes danced with excitement at the prospect.

"I knew if I only said date Adam wouldn't have let up. I'm sorry if that put you in an awkward position," Anna replied with her eyes never leaving his.

"No worries," he replied.

Anna noticed a slight fall of his face and dimming of his eyes. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't have been noticeable, but she had noticed it clearly.

"Anna."

Anna heard her name and looked to the left to see Phyllis standing near the table.

"Phyllis," Anna smiled.

"You've got to try this chocolate cake it's to die for," Phyllis suggested as she pointed to the cake on her plate.

"I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion."

Joe walked up to the table as Phyllis asked, "May we join you both?"

"Yes, please sit," John offered as he stood to his feet.

As Joe and Phyllis sat down, John collected his glass and looked at Anna.

"May I get you another?"

"Yes, please."

John took Anna's glass as well and strode away from the table.

"Looks like others are starting to dance. Oh, and there's the sound system now," Phyllis said as she looked over in the corner.

"Let's go join them. What do you say?" Phyllis looked at Anna with an excited grin.

Anna looked briefly in the direction John had wandered to and noticed he was still waiting. She looked back to Phyllis.

"I say yes."

Anna and Phyllis made their way onto the dance floor as Joe took the seat Anna had been occupying so he could watch the others dance. A minute or so later John returned to the table. He felt a mixture of sadness and worry that Anna was not at the table, and Joe was sitting in her chair.

"Where's Anna?" He asked as casually as he could before placing the drinks on the table and sitting next to Joe.

"Her and Phyllis decided to join the others on the dance floor," Joe said before he took a long swig of his drink.

John and Joe both crossed their arms in front of their chests as they looked over to the dance floor. They seemed to both be in their own little words before Joe broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Nice girl that Anna."

John slightly turned his head and gazed at Joe in his peripheral vision. Keeping his stoicism in tact, he looked over to Anna who was sandwiched in between Mary and Phyllis. Anna was indeed an incredibly nice person. It didn't take him long to figure that out from the first time they had met years ago.

Joe broke him from his focus when he spoke again.

"I had asked her years prior if she had anyone special in her life, and that was when I found out about Adam. It wasn't long after that I met Phyllis who has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I just hope now she's back that someone special will come along for her."

John couldn't help the slight bit of jealousy that ran through him. He never knew Joe had an attraction to Anna in the past, but then again why would he had known? He seemed to be over the moon for Phyllis so the jealousy faded away quickly.

"Maybe she already does," John stated in reply as neither of them looked at the other.

"Is he keen on her?" Joe asked casually but knowing full well he had gained John's full attention.

John took a few seconds to mull over his thoughts. From the moment he had stepped inside Robert's sitting room with his ridiculous candy striped cane he had been keen on her, but he wouldn't allow himself to voice those feelings allowed or act upon them. It would be too fast wouldn't it? They had just been reintroduced a few days ago. He decided he needed to answer honestly. It may be selfish because he didn't know if Anna felt the same, but he answered anyways.

"I'd say he's keen. Very keen indeed."

"Good. Anna deserves nothing but the best."

Before John had the opportunity to brood over whether or not he could be or would be the best for Anna, the ladies were walking back to the table.

"You coming to dance?" Phyllis asked Joe.

"Yes, right after I get another one of these." Joe tapped his glass and stood to his feet.

"I'll be waiting for you then."

Anna picked up her drink from the table and took a sip before sitting herself down next to John. Joe was already back at the table with his glass refilled.

A slow song came on then, filling the tent with soft, melodic tunes.

"Come on you," Phyllis said playfully as she took Joe by the hand. He barely had time to set his half-empty glass down before he was led over to the dance floor.

"They are a wonderful couple aren't they?" Anna asked as she placed her glass back on the table.

"Yes, they suit each other well. Would you like to dance?"

Anna met John's eyes as she replied, "Would you like to?"

"Well, we are each others dates and to some boyfriend and girlfriend for the evening. I think it would give off the right appearance."

Anna smiled shyly at John's offer. She had secretly been nervous coming back over to the table wondering if John would want to dance with her. She wasn't going to suggest it since he had already done so such for her, so she was glad he had offered.

"I think you are right," Anna replied as they both stood.

As they walked towards the floor, Anna noticed John didn't bring his walking stick and started to worry inwardly.

"I can manage," John whispered as he watched her forehead crease.

Anna lifted her eyes and gave a small smile as she replied, "Of course you can."

When they reached the floor several other couples were already enjoying the slow Christmas music. Anna was the first to reach up and gently place her hands along John's broad shoulders. John then raised his hands as well to meet with Anna's waist.

Anna could feel John's strong muscles through his shirt, his jacket still hanging on the back of her chair. Her sides felt much warmer than the rest of her body as John's hands molded to her slim frame. She was feeling so many things at once, but the feelings of safety and longing were overpowering the others. They had only just been reintroduced a few days ago, but Anna could not help the emotions that were stirring within her.

She looked up and noticed John smiling down at her. Her knees felt weak as she looked at his face complete with boyish grin, deep hazel eyes, and a lock of hair that would not be tamed. It felt so right to be looking at him this way. An intimate, soul searching kind of way that was seeking permission to delve deeper. He was returning her gaze with one of his own, making it suddenly harder for Anna to breathe correctly. Could he feel it too? Could he feel the connection forming between them the same way she was?

"Looking good you too," Robert whispered as he and Cora saddled up next to them as they danced as well.

"What?" John asked as he broke his focus on Anna and looked over to Robert.

"I said you two are looking good. You should both be actors. Anyone would think you two were really a couple."

"Well, it comes naturally with someone like John," Anna said to Robert before she felt John's eyes back on her.

"John is a gentleman that's for sure," Cora added.

"He is. He's been a gentleman all evening," Anna replied before slipping her hands to John's neck, therefore bringing her closer to him.

"Carry on," Robert whispered with a thumbs up before dancing away with Cora.

John slipped his hands to her lower back then and spoke quietly.

"What is it about someone like me?"

Playing coy, Anna replied, "What do you mean?"

John looked around the room for a few seconds gathering his composure. He felt his heart rate quicken as he spoke again.

"You said it comes naturally with someone like me," John stated as he gazed at her.

"Yes, I did. I-"

Anna was cut off as the music became upbeat, and Joe had accidentally bumped into her as he began to dance around the floor.

"Sorry, Anna!" Joe said as he danced to the other side.

"Sorry about that," Phyllis apologized. "Are you alright?"

John and Anna had broken their embrace before Anna replied, "Yes. I'm more than fine," chuckling she continued, "it looks like Joe is having a very happy Christmas."

"He's had one too many that's what it looks like," Phyllis snickered as she watched her loving husband jump around like he was doing a Scottish jig.

As Joe continued to jump and twirl around on the floor, John had left the two ladies and collected his coat and walking stick before making his way out of the tent. He needed some time to clear his head. He had asked a question to Anna he shouldn't have asked. What could she possibly see in a man like him? He was older, divorced, had an injury that still plagued him, and was only supposed to be her pretend date so her ex wouldn't think there was a chance at getting back together. He was nothing really or at least that was what he told himself as he walked back into the house.

"Where did John go?" Anna asked both to Phyllis and herself as she looked around her.

"I'm not sure. Go have a look. I'll have to keep an eye on Mr. Molesley."

"Woohoo!" Joe kicked up his heels as the tune cranked up even more.

Anna giggled, "Yes, you most certainly will."

Anna excused herself then and walked back over to the table. She noticed John's jacket was no longer hanging on the back of her chair and his walking stick was missing. With a frown, she looked around the room and couldn't find him anywhere. For a moment she wondered if he had left, but she knew that wasn't it. John wasn't the kind of man to up and leave without saying a word first. As she walked towards the entrance of the tent, she looked around once more before pushing the tent flap to the side and walked out into the cold. With quick steps, she made her way across the back garden and to the french doors which lead to the sitting room.

Turning the door knob gently, she could see John standing with his back to her looking at the Christmas tree. She opened the door and closed it back quietly before walking closer to him.

"So this is where you disappeared to," Anna said with a smile in her tone as she reached his side.

John started for only a second then relaxed when he realized it was Anna. He nodded as he looked over to her.

"Alone at last," Anna stated with a smile playing on her lips. She then turned to look at the tree before them.

John's chest fluttered as her words ran through him, and he suddenly felt guilty for leaving her alone even for only a few minutes.

"Adam didn't bother you did he?" John asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he got the hint, but just to be sure we should probably finish our dance that got interrupted by jolly Mr. Molesley."

John turned to look at her fully. Her eyes were shimmering as bright as the delicate baubles on the tree and her smile was even more radiant. Was she flirting with him or was he just hoping that was the case? It had been a long time since he had been well versed in that department.

"If you'd like."

Anna beamed and stepped closer to him then. She could tell he wasn't sure what was going on when she placed her hands on his shoulders and drew herself close to him.

"Aren't we going to dance?" Anna asked innocently as John stood in front of her frozen in confusion.

"In here?" he asked in a whisper as if they were going to get caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"If we're quiet we can hear the music playing outside," Anna encouraged as she slid her hands to the back of his neck, lacing her fingers.

John leaned his walking stick ever so carefully against the tree before encircling Anna's waist with his arms.

They were quiet, so very quiet, taking in the faint music playing outside as the glow of the tree fell upon them. The familiar sound of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" filtered into the room. The tone had made their environment calm and peaceful.

Breaking the silence, Anna asked, "Are you having a Happy Christmas, Mr. Bates?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and was met with a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. She could tell he was thinking about something but what that something was she didn't know.

"Mr. Bates, are you alright?"

"I couldn't be more alright if I tried," he stated as a small smile appeared.

Anna smiled in reply before laying her head on his chest. She could feel John's arms tightening around her, drawing her even closer to him. Her eyes drifted closed, and she could hear the strong, steady beat of his heart. It was soothing and reassuring though why those two particular words came to mind she wasn't sure.

"You two don't have to pretend when no one is around you know," Robert informed as he closed the french doors behind him.

John and Anna stepped back from each other as Robert approached. John reached for his cane as Robert spoke again.

"What are you two doing in here anyways?"

"I-"

"We-"

John and Anna both chuckled as they tried to speak at the same time. Anna nodded at John for him to speak first.

"I needed to get away from the crowd for a bit, and Anna came to find me."

"Sounds like you. Some pretend date you are leaving your date outside," Robert joked as he clapped John on the shoulder.

Anna could see the realization of what Robert said run over John's features, so she decided to jump in before John could feel any guilt.

"I'm glad Mr. Bates came inside. Mr. Molesley was having enough fun for all of us."

"Well, they do say there's a wild man inside all of us," Robert replied in jest, "Are you coming back outside? There's still plenty of dessert."

"Of course," Anna said as she took hold of John's arm.

"I'll see you all out there then."

Robert excused himself as he went further into his home.

After they went back outside they had decided on two desserts and shared them. More small talk was made with acquaintances. Phyllis and Joe made their goodbyes as Joe was quickly winding down from his dancing. Both of them noticed Adam had found him someone else to chat up which made Anna relieved yet sad for the woman speaking with him. It was going on midnight when they decided it was time to call it a night. It took a rather long time to say their goodbyes to the Crawley family, but they were now standing out front by John's car.

"Where are you parked?" John asked as he looked around the front garden at the cars parked everywhere.

"I didn't drive. I took a cab. I'll call for one and wait inside."

"I could drive you home," he offered as he pulled his keys from his trouser pocket.

"I wouldn't want to put you out. I can wait."

"You live near the coffee shop right? I live near there as well."

Anna's tone turned into one of shock. "Really? You didn't mention that the other day."

"Didn't I? Well, I would very much like to give you a lift home."

How could she resist after him offering so politely? His facial expression was also too adorable to decline his offer.

"Okay, you win."

With a grin, John turned and opened the passenger side door allowing Anna to slip inside before closing it back with a gentle thud. After he got himself settled, he switched on the ignition and began driving in the direction of Anna's home.

They rode in companionable silence as tiredness began setting in. When they reached Anna's home, John walked Anna to her front door.

"Would you like to come inside for a bit, Mr. Bates?" Anna asked as she fiddled with her keys in her hands.

"It's well past midnight now. I wouldn't want to keep you up."

Although it wasn't the reply she was hoping for, Anna decided to not push the issue.

"Well, I had a very nice evening. Thank you for agreeing to be my date."

Anna could feel her skin flush as she looked into John's eyes. The only thing she could think about at that very moment was the thought of kissing him. She wasn't sure as to why but her feelings for John had developed quicker than they ever had for anyone else.

"My pleasure."

God, if she only knew how much he truly wanted to say and how much he truly did want to go inside. He wasn't going to allow himself to be his former self though. His former self would have went to bed with a woman on their first date, and those actions had turned into years of grief and a loveless marriage.

"You never did answer my question you know," Anna hinted.

"What question might that be?"

"Well now it would be did you have a happy Christmas?"

Their breaths released at the same time forming small puffs of air against the cold December night. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before John found the words he wanted to say.

"This is the happiest Christmas I have had in many years."

A smile overtook Anna's face as she responded, "Me too."

If someone had of been looking at the pair of them, they would see two love struck teenagers smiling like fools on a door step. Their eyes danced with the realization they both had a wonderful Christmas in each others company.

"Stay right here. Don't move."

Anna turned, placed her key into the door lock, and opened it before stepping inside. John stood still as he wondered what Anna could possibly be doing. He was only by himself a couple of minutes before Anna was stepping back outside closing the door behind her.

John noticed Anna was holding a crocheted red scarf in her hands along with a folded up piece of paper. He couldn't help the look of confusion as she unfolded it.

"I have been working on this scarf for a long time not knowing who it was intended for. It's longer than the ones I normally make, but I was insistent on the length. I believe it was intended for you John, so I would like for you to have it."

Anna lifted the scarf and placed it around John's neck.

"Anna, you worked so hard on this. I couldn't possibly accept."

"You can and you will," Anna replied firmly but with a soft expression.

"Consider it a belated Christmas gift. The color looks great on you," Anna continued.

John reached up his left hand to feel the soft scarf Anna had hand crafted. It was simple and smart. John already considered it his most prized possession.

"In that case," John said as he reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small, square flat box tied with red ribbon.

"This is for you." John extended his arm and the box towards her.

"What? You got me a Christmas present?" Anna asked in disbelief as she looked at the box, then to John, and back to the box again with her mouth slightly agape.

"I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate, but I brought it along just in case. Please, open it."

Without another word, Anna took the box from John's hand and untied the ribbon. She then lifted the box lid to find a delicate silk scarf with blue and cream tones. It would look gorgeous with so many of her work outfits. Her eyes began to mist over as she carefully picked the scarf up out of the box holding it with one hand.

"It's beautiful. I don't have anything like it," Anna breathed as her thumb slid over the silky fabric.

"So you like it then?" John asked sheepishly.

"I love it. You picked this out?" Anna lifted her head to look at him.

"After a few hours I finally made up my mind," he said with a short, deep chuckle.

"Hours?! You silly beggar you didn't have to go through all that trouble," Anna said in a shocked tone before giggling at the thought of John pacing around a mall or shop trying to make up his mind.

"It wasn't any trouble at all. I'm just glad you like it."

"I do very much. I had no idea we'd both be receiving scarves for Christmas."

As Anna placed the scarf gently back in the box, John responded, "I wasn't expecting that either."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds before Anna spoke again.

"Thank you again."

"You're most welcome. Thank you for everything. I'll leave you at peace now."

Anna handed John the folded up piece of paper that she had been clenching tightly in her grasp.

John took the paper and began to unfold it.

"It's only if you ever wanted to talk or maybe meet for coffee or do something," Anna rambled as she felt like she was being somewhat forward for being the one to suggest they should see each other again.

"I would like that very much. May I call you soon to see when you're available?"

"I'm counting on it."

John's smile crinkled his eyes at the corners, and he was more than amazed this beautiful woman would want to spend more time with him. Her eyes were filled with an anticipation that he wasn't accustomed to seeing. Her pale face was flushed from the chilly night air, and her smirk was enough to let him know he couldn't go without seeing her again.

"Then I'll be sure to call."

Anna stepped closer and lifting one hand to his shoulder she lifted herself on her tip toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. She lingered for only as few seconds more than she should have before lowering herself back down and dropping her hand to her side.

"Goodnight, John."

The joy written on John's face as his given name returned from her lips was undeniable.

"Goodnight, Anna."

He turned then and walked up the garden. When he made it to his car he gave a small wave before climbing inside and driving out of sight.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Anna closed the door and pressed her back against it to steady herself. With a deep exhale, she tried to calm her quickened heart rate brought on by the fact she just gave John Bates her number and a kiss on the cheek. It was probably forward, very forward, especially since it wasn't supposed to be a real date. The date hadn't felt pretend though, but instead it had felt natural.

After calming herself enough to move from the door, Anna set about her regular night time routine. When completed, she got into bed and pulled the covers over her. She had placed the small box containing the silk scarf on the bed side table, so she reached for it and plucked the scarf from the box. It felt so smooth and soft and the shades of blue and cream were stunning. She couldn't help but chuckle in spite of herself as she envisioned yet again John looking through the vast lady sections of stores. Out of everything he had picked this just for her and that was why it was so beautiful to her.

She placed it securely back in the box before snuggling down into the mattress to get comfortable. As she focused on sleep overtaking her, her mind drifted to that Christmas John and her had shared more than five years ago.

 _The mulled wine scent was heavy in the air as Anna helped Mary plate up the last batch of minced pies. Robert and Cora had decided to do a cozy, traditional Christmas instead of the posh event they normally gave. It suited Anna just fine. She loved getting to wear her wintry blue Christmas jumper alongside everyone else being in theirs. It made her feel as though everyone in attendance was one big happy family. The plates of food were placed with the others in the large dining room, and then they made their way back to the sitting room to join the others._

 _"So, tell me about this Adam fellow," Mary had said with excitement present in her eyes._

 _"Well, come to find out we attended the same university, and he is ever so charming," Anna replied with a shy smile._

 _"You should have brought him along tonight. His parents normally come, but they are on holiday this year."_

 _"It's early days. We aren't officially together, yet."_

 _Mary nodded in understanding before Robert stood in front of the Christmas tree asking everyone to join in as they sang a carol or two. Matthew had come over to join them as everyone began singing. It felt calming for everyone to be joined in song, and Anna participated willingly. Her eyes roamed around the room, taking in everyone's merry faces as the meaningful lyrics filled the room. Her eyes stopped when she recognized the man to the right of the tree. It was John Bates standing tall in a crimson red jumper with his hands around a glass cup of mulled wine. To his left, she noticed Mrs. Bates. She had only met her a couple of times in passing, but she was one of those people one simply did not forget. She was singing along with everyone else, but had an air about her that seemed as though she were bored or annoyed. She was caught off guard when she looked back to Mr. Bates and saw he was looking at her with a small smile. This made her smile in return before she looked back over in Robert's direction._

 _After some time, Robert began handing out Christmas crackers stating he knew they were usually done at the dinner table, but since they weren't having a formal dinner they would do them now. He took the liberty of pairing people together to make people converse as well as make it more fun. John and Anna had both been near the Christmas tree, so he put the two of them together._

 _"John, Anna, you two get these," Robert stated as he handed them two festively wrapped crackers._

 _They each took one from Robert before looking at each other._

 _"Well, I guess we have to greet each other now that we're pulling crackers together. How have you been Mr. Bates?" Anna asked as she played with the paper at one end of the tube._

 _"Been hanging in there, and you Miss Smith?" John replied._

 _"I'm well."_

 _Before they could continue their conversation Robert was giving instructions to get ready to pull. John and Anna crossed their arms and took hold of the other end of the others cracker._

 _"On the count of 3. 1...2...3!"_

 _John and Anna pulled on theirs, and John had won both pulls._

 _"No fair," Anna teased as she held the two short paper ends in her hands._

 _"Ahhhh, but it's Christmas. You get one as well."_

 _John handed her one of the tubes, and Anna accepted it with a smile._

 _"Thank you, Mr. Bates."_

 _"You're welcome. Let's see what we got."_

 _Anna pulled out a small bag a marbles and started to reach back inside when they were interrupted._

 _"John. I need another drink," Vera Bates stated as she came right in between him and Anna._

 _"Can it wait just a moment?" John responded._

 _"No it can't. These things are childish anyways. There is nothing but junk inside of them."_

 _"I'll just go find Mary," Anna said quietly._

 _Vera turned to finally acknowledge there was another person standing there._

 _"Vera is this Anna Smith. I believe you've met," John said tentatively._

 _"Oh, yes. Mary Crawley's little friend," Vera said in the most patronizing tone._

 _"Hello, Mrs. Bates. I'll leave you be now," Anna replied with no expression before walking away._

 _Anna looked back over her shoulder to see sadness cloud John's eyes. It made her more emotional then she thought it would, so she collected her coat and stepped outside._

 _The night was crisp and clear. The stars seemed to shine brighter like they somehow knew it was Christmas. She had only been outside five minutes or so when she heard someone coming out to join her. She couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw it was Mr. Bates walking towards her._

 _"It's a bit cold to be outside," John stated as he stood beside her._

 _"I just needed a bit to clear my head."_

 _"Same. I apologize for my wife's behavior. I can never tell what she might say next."_

 _Anna watched as John shifted his weight almost looking uncomfortable at having to apologize for his wife._

 _"No need to apologize," Anna replied kindly._

 _A beat of silence passed between them before John spoke again._

 _"So, what are you doing these days?"_

 _Anna turned her head to look at him._

 _"I'm working as a photographer for a local magazine. It's not the most glamorous magazine, but hopefully one day I'll work for a more well-known one."_

 _"I have no doubt that you will," John said simply as his eyes smiled at her._

 _Anna had felt a flutter at the way John had looked at her making her feel some confusion because she had liked it. No one had ever looked at her the way Mr. Bates just had._

 _Trying to keep her composure, Anna changed the subject._

 _"What did you end up getting in your cracker?"_

 _John reached in his trouser pocket and pulled out a bright green whistle._

 _"A whistle. How fun!" Anna laughed as John brought it to his lips and blew once into it._

 _"There you are! What are you doing out here?" Vera said as she stepped outside._

 _They both turned at the sound of Vera's voice._

 _"Came out for some air when I noticed Miss Smith was out here as well. She's working for a local magazine."_

 _"Is that so?" Vera said as she glared at Anna. "I'm ready to go home."_

 _"Of course," John said in a tone that was both sarcastic and sad at the same time. "Let me just tell Robert an Cora goodbye."_

 _"Don't take forever like you always do," Vera demanded before walking back inside._

 _"You better go," Anna suggested politely._

 _"Yep," John replied as he began walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back around._

 _"Good luck with everything if I don't see you again."_

 _Anna felt a grip of sadness run through her though she wasn't sure why all these emotions were coming to light._

 _"Good luck to you Mr. Bates and happy Christmas."_

 _"Happy Christmas," John said sincerely before opening the door and walking back inside._

* * *

"What do you mean you have plans?" Anna heard Mary say through the speaker on her phone as she got dressed.

"I mean I have plans," Anna replied determined to not let Mary change her plans.

"Your plans should be coming out with me, Henry, Joe, and Phyllis. What could possibly be more important?"

It had only been a couple of days after Christmas when a number Anna didn't recognize had came across her phone screen. It had been John, and just like he promised he called to ask when she might be available to meet again.

"I'm meeting someone Mary. If things go well, I'll tell you about it later."

"A mystery man? He better be taking you to a huge party since he's taking you away from one."

"Well, it's not and I'm not a bit disappointed."

"What? No party on New Years Eve? Sounds like a bore."

Anna finished slipping on her jeans as she wrapped up her conversation with Mary.

"Have a great time. I'll talk to you next year."

"Anna... isn't that cliche old hat by now?"

They both laughed before Mary relented.

"Okay, okay. Bye Anna."

"Bye Mary."

It was 9pm when Anna left her home and made her way along the pavement. She had walked this same path several times since her return home, but the anticipation of seeing him again made the walk seem like forever. The pavement was slowly becoming wet with a rain, sleet like mixture but that didn't slow her down a bit. Her mind was only full of him and being in his company again.

When the coffee shop came into view with its bright red door, she involuntarily almost broke out into a jog to reach the door. Opening it, she stepped inside to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the hint of chalk dust. Looking to the chalkboard menu, she could tell they had changed some of the menu from the seasonal offerings back to their regulars. She stepped further in and stopped when John came into view. There he was sitting in his spot on the brown leather couch. Instead of the newspaper, this time his face was hidden by a book. He was dressed casual but smart, and as she looked to the side she noticed his walking stick no longer had the red and white striped tape covering it.

Deciding to not keep him waiting any longer, Anna made her way over.

"Hello," Anna said as she stopped just in front of him.

John immediately lowered his book, closed it, and placed it on the table, making it teeter, before standing to his feet.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Wonderful. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes please, coffee, milk and sugar."

"As you wish," John replied before making his way over to the counter to order.

Anna placed her coat over the back of the couch before sitting down. The leather was nice and warm from the fire crackling in the fireplace. It truly was her favorite place to be.

"Here we go," John said as he handed Anna her steaming mug of coffee.

"Thank you," Anna replied sweetly as John sat himself down.

"You're welcome. I hope you didn't mind meeting here with it being New Years Eve and all."

"I don't mind at all. I love it here. I'm just glad they are open."

"They'll be kicking us out not long after midnight," John chuckled.

They talked for a long time getting to know each other better, sharing stories and life experiences. They discussed each others careers and what their passions and goals were, which to their surprise seemed to mesh better than either thought they would.

"I didn't mention it before but your scarf looks great on you," John complimented.

"Only because the gentleman who bought it has great taste," Anna quipped back.

Anna enjoyed watching John's neck and cheeks flush.

"Is yours still satisfactory?"

Anna looked to where his red scarf was laying with his coat.

"It's my new favorite article of clothing," he stated as he looked at her.

Anna gave him a skeptical look.

"What? It is," John defended as he raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Okay, I believe you. It's starting to get chilly in here."

The fire had died down to embers twenty minutes prior making the room and the leather couch much cooler.

"May I?" Anna asked as she gestured to the cushion next to him.

"Yes, of course," John replied almost too quickly. He had been wanting her to sit close to him since her arrival.

She slipped over next to him until the sides of their bodies were just barely touching sending little electric pluses coursing through both of them. There was a nervousness present in them both, but it was the good kind of nervous. The kind of nervousness that made you feel alive when it was shared with the right person.

"What have you been reading?" Anna asked out of curiosity as she looked to the book on the coffee table.

"Burns."

"Poetry? It suits you," Anna stated confidently.

"Does it now?" John almost growled as he gazed at her with playful eyes.

"It most certainly does. Would you mind reading some to me?"

"Sure," John replied before leaning forward and collecting the book. Once he leaned back, he opened the book to where he had left off. Naturally, he lifted his left arm and placed it along the back of the couch. With practiced ease he held the book open with only his right hand and began to read what was on the pages before him.

Anna listened intently as John's velvet voice touched each word as though he were made to be reading poetry. His voice was calming, reassuring, strong yet gentle, and she felt as though she were melting from the inside out. She moved in closer to him, making them both warmer. It should be uncomfortable to be sharing such a close proximity with a man who she had only known a short time, but with John it was completely different. There was no awkwardness, no doubts, no reason to fear being close to him.

As John continued to read more time passed by and when 11:30 came Anna had an idea.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he noticed a change in Anna's facial expression and body language.

"Let's leave," Anna said excitedly to John as she placed a hand to his forearm.

"And go where?" John asked with an amused look on his face.

"To the park!"

"Really?" John replied as he closed his book.

"Really!"

Anna was already to her feet and collecting her coat before John even had a chance to reply. John followed suit, and before they knew it they are returning their coffee mugs and making their way outside.

"John! It's snowing!" Anna exclaimed as she looked up to the sky.

"Oh, wow. It is," John added as he too looked up.

"The park isn't far. Let's go!"

Instinctively, Anna took John's hand in hers as they made their short journey.

"You sure you want to be outside? It is freezing," John asked out of concern of her being too cold. He could care less if he was cold or not.

"It makes you feel alive though doesn't it?"

John most certainly did feel alive.

"It does," he replied as their steps were in sync along the way.

"I see the park sign coming into view!" Anna exclaimed.

John could only smile and chuckle at Anna's apparent excitement and continued walking alongside her until they reached their destination.

"What is the plan now Miss Smith?" John teased as they stood inside the empty park near a park bench covered with snow.

"To be free and feel alive and ring in the New Year with a fresh new future," Anna proclaimed before twirling in the falling snow.

John's breath was taken away by Anna's optimism and her beauty as she spun in the snowy moonlight. He was outside in a park, snow tumbling down, with the most beautiful, intelligent woman he had ever known. If this was any foreshadowing of the new year, it would be a very happy one indeed.

Anna's heart melted as John's head and shoulders became heavily dusted with snow. He looked so handsome and the snow added an adorableness factor she could not get over. She stepped closer to him until she was directly in front of him. She dusted off his shoulders and scarf and looked him deep in the eyes before dropping her gaze.

"What is it Anna?" John said just above a whisper even though no one else was around.

"I..." Anna started then stopped. She looked back up at him and with a steadying breath said, "I like you Mr. Bates. I know it's not ladylike to say it, but I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be. I know we were pretending, but for me it was never pretend. None of it was."

Her already flushed face reddened more as she spilled her heart out to the man in front of her. Now, she was waiting with baited breath for his reply.

"It was never pretend for me either Anna. You are a lady to me and I never knew a finer one."

John reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the bright green whistle that he had only ever blown once.

It took Anna only a few seconds to recall where the whistle had come from.

"Is that the whistle from when we pulled crackers?" Anna gasped as she looked at the whistle in John's hand.

"It is."

Anna spoke so quietly it was as though she meant to think it instead of say it. "You kept it."

John took a half step closer as he explained, "I was so sure I would never see you again after that night. I had no doubt in my mind you would be successful and be whisked away because of your talent. I kept it as a reminder of how you made me feel that Christmas even though we were together only briefly."

Anna's eyes filled with tears. How was it possible for big, strong man like John to be so gentle and caring.

"I felt the same way all those years ago, John. It just wasn't our time then."

"No, it wasn't," John responded as he placed the whistle back into his pocket and slipped his arm around Anna's waist.

The wide grin that came over Anna's face was reflected onto John's as well.

"Maybe it is now," Anna whispered as she ran a hand along the hair at his temple.

Church bells rang out in the distance signaling the new year had arrived. John lifted his free hand up to wipe away snow that had fallen onto Anna's cheek.

"May I give you a New Years kiss?" John asked breathily as his thumb continued to caress her soft skin.

Her reply was her lifting herself up on her toes, pressing her hands into his snow covered coat, and meeting his lips in a sweet, emotion filled kiss.

They both gasped when the kiss was broken and as the thick, powdery snow continued to fall around them she looked into John's eyes and said, "Happy New Year, John."

"Happy New Year, Anna," John replied with a sincerity that made Anna's face crumple with a teary smile.

John dropped his cane and in one fluid motion bent down, scooped Anna up around the waist, and lifted her into the air.

As he turned in a circle, Anna giggled while saying, "John!"

"You didn't think you were the only one going to twirl in this heavy snow storm did you?" John asked as he placed her back down on the ground.

They both chuckled before finding themselves in each others embrace.

"John," Anna said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I've never been so glad to be home for the holidays."

After that night, they were both filled with hope the new year would be full of life, love, and happiness only the two of them could share.

* * *

The End.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review. Happy New Year.**


End file.
